


Lay In The Atmosphere

by smittenbritain



Series: NSFW Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Gentle Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenbritain/pseuds/smittenbritain
Summary: Gavin shifted a little, flustered, and he bumped his knee against Ryan’s hip to jolt him out of it. “You’re starin’.”Ryan blinked a couple times and sucked in a quick breath. He still seemed enchanted, but now his eyes met Gavin’s. “I just… You’re so beautiful like this, all spread out for me.”





	Lay In The Atmosphere

**Author's Note:**

> “'You look so good with your lips around me' and 'you’re so beautiful like this, all spread out for me' freewood, preferably top!ryan please! *heart eyes*"
> 
> Prompt provided by anonymous!

“You look so good with your lips around me.”

Gavin shivered at the low growl of praise from above, his fingers curling to dig into Ryan’s thighs to balance himself where he was on his knees. He looked up at him through his eyelashes, moving back up to the head of Ryan’s dick to make the angle a little less awkward; he lingered there for a long moment, dragging his tongue over the slit to draw out that familiar tremble in Ryan’s knees. If his mouth had been free, Gavin would’ve smirked or snickered.

Instead, he melted when Ryan’s fingers raked through his hair, little spots of pleasure lighting up across his scalp at the gentle tug. It never failed to short circuit his brain, and right now was no different: Gavin’s jaw went a little slack with his quiet noise, and his eyes fluttered shut as Ryan gently pressed his lips forwards, pressing himself further back on Gavin’s tongue. Ryan knew his limits, so Gavin wasn’t worried. He trusted Ryan to keep them in mind, and he knew he’d stop the moment he asked anyway. 

His eyes watered a little before Ryan withdrew again despite himself, even with Ryan’s slow and methodical movements - but Gavin refused to tap out. He moaned the loss of the weight on his tongue when Ryan pulled back, and he scrambled to hold on tight to his hips and try to sink down again, spit pooling in his mouth with how much he just  _ wanted _ it.

“Slow down,” Ryan murmured, gently easing back and petting through his hair to soothe him. His voice was rough and gravelly, and when Gavin pried his eyes open he saw just how flushed he was. “I’m gonna come if you keep it up,” he admitted.

“Sort of the point,” Gavin rasped, eyeing the way Ryan had wrapped his fingers around himself. 

He leaned forwards a little as if to try and take Ryan back into his mouth again, but a gentle nudge kept him away. Gavin whined again, almost pouting as Ryan pulled him back up to his feet - but it didn’t last long, not when Ryan slipped his hand into Gavin’s underwear to touch him too, curling his fingers around his cock in a grip tight enough to make Gavin rock up onto his toes with a gasp. His legs might have crumpled under him if it hadn’t been for Ryan’s secure arm around his waist, holding him upright as he shuddered under the skillful twist of Ryan’s hand around his dick.

As he muffled his noises against Ryan’s shoulder, Gavin held onto his bicep for balance, shivering again as Ryan’s thumb tapped at the head of his cock. “Ryan,” he breathed, lightly dragging his nails down his arm, “Christ, can we get on with it?”

Ryan chuckled. “If you insist.”

It meant losing the touch of his hand - Gavin muffled his noises in Ryan’s shoulder, choosing to hide them rather than let his partner tease him for it - but the promise of more was enough to ease the teasing ache left behind. They were already half undressed thanks to their hasty grabbing the moment they’d found a chance for privacy, so all Gavin needed to do was strip himself out of his jeans and underwear on his way to the bed; similarly, he heard Ryan shedding clothing as he nudged Gavin over there, and then he felt bare skin against his own as Ryan pulled him down with him. Gavin found himself on his back underneath Ryan, and then there were hungry lips against his own to press him down into the mattress.

Distantly, Gavin heard the sound of the drawer to his left being clumsily yanked open, and then briefly fumbling as Ryan searched for the lube. He dropped the half used bottle next to Gavin’s shoulder before he pushed himself up onto his knees, and this time Gavin was too dishevelled and breathless to complain about losing him for a brief moment; he simply laid back on the bed, legs parted for Ryan to slot between them, trying to catch his breath as he looked up at his partner.

Heat crept up across Gavin’s cheeks when he saw Ryan openly staring. It seemed like he’d become distracted; the lube was in his hand, the cap popped open and ready, but his attention was elsewhere. Ryan’s gaze raked down over Gavin’s form, clearly drinking in the sight of him there. 

Gavin shifted a little, flustered, and he bumped his knee against Ryan’s hip to jolt him out of it. “You’re starin’.”

Ryan blinked a couple times and sucked in a quick breath. He still seemed enchanted, but now his eyes met Gavin’s. “I just… You’re so beautiful like this, all spread out for me.”

_ “Ryan.” _ Squirming, Gavin knocked Ryan’s side again, though this time he was rewarded with a soft, fond laugh. “Come  _ on, _ let’s just get to it already, yeah?”

“You’re so impatient.” Ryan clicked his tongue in playful disapproval, but he did squeeze lube out onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it while Gavin waited. He didn’t make Gavin wait long, though it did mean that Gavin gasped and wriggled a little at the first press of his finger against his rim, considering the lube wasn’t quite body temperature just yet. 

“Bastard,” he grumbled, bucking up into Ryan’s touch. It made him snicker again, though he made sure to work towards opening Gavin up rather than simply teasing him. They were both too clumsy from want to draw things out much. 

A second finger soon followed the first, sliding in the moment Gavin started to beg in that soft, breathy voice that came out when he was desperate and strung out; the moment he’d dropped to his knees, Gavin had been achingly hard and needy, and he could already feel a slight, sticky trail on his abdomen as Ryan stretched him. He grabbed at the sheets, tugging slightly at them with each shuddery breath that he managed between crooks of Ryan’s fingers. At some point, he realised that his eyes had closed as he basked in the steadily building pleasure, but Gavin was determined not to come just yet.

Ryan made that a little more difficult with a third finger, though. His touch was almost lazy with how relaxed he was, brushing kisses against the inside of Gavin’s knee as he twisted his wrist and eased his fingers in deeper. Gavin tipped his head back with a quiet whimper, a muscle in his thigh jumping as Ryan brushed past  _ just _ the right spot.

“Come on, Ryan.” Gavin forced the words out between heavy breaths, reaching for Ryan’s shoulder as he did. He tugged him down to press his lips against his scruff, too clumsy to land one on his mouth. “I’m ready, I’ve  _ been _ ready for ages. Come  _ on.” _

“You sure you’re good?” Ryan raised his eyebrows and, for good measure, gently curled his fingers again.

Gavin arched up off the bed, hips rolling fluidly as he chased more of that sweet pressure. He gripped Ryan’s shoulder tighter and tipped his head back against the pillows, more noises spilling from his lips.  _ “Yes, _ I’m sure,” he hissed. “Ryan,  _ please.” _

It was another few seconds before Ryan pulled his hand away, turning to scoop up the lube again; Gavin shivered at the slick sound of Ryan stroking himself, spreading it along his length and turning that into generous, indulgent touches that made him groan. Gavin’s eyes snapped open at the noise, fixing on Ryan’s face to study the familiar sight of pleasure written across his features. There was a delicate pink tinge to his cheeks that matched his kiss-swollen lips, and Gavin felt a bolt of heat race down his spine.

“Ryan,” he breathed, digging his fingers into his shoulder. 

“Mm,” he hummed, and he scooted closer to Gavin, fitting himself comfortably between his thighs as he leaned down to kiss him again. Ryan made minor adjustments to how they were positioned as they kissed, though Gavin was too caught up in the warm press of lips to grumble as Ryan carefully shifted him about and pulled his legs around his waist for the right angle. 

He was so distracted that it took Ryan nipping his lip to draw his attention out of the haze of lazy want. “Yeah?” he murmured, lips still pressed against Ryan’s scruffy jaw.

“You ready?”

_ “Yes, _ Ryan, for Christ’s sake.” 

Ryan laughed, low and warm, and Gavin couldn’t help giggling along with him despite his frustration. “Alright, alright,” he said, sweeping a soothing hand up to rest on Gavin’s hip. 

Any playful comments died on Gavin’s tongue when Ryan pressed up against him and, with a careful rock of his hips, gradually started to sink into him. Even with the prep, there was still a stretch, though it felt good thanks to how thorough Ryan had been already. He accidentally left crescent-shaped imprints in Ryan’s biceps anyway with his fingernails, but they were still light enough that they would fade within minutes; neither of them were that interested in leaving marks beyond the occasional hickey anyway. 

Ryan moved slowly, carefully pressing forwards until his hips met Gavin’s ass - and then he stilled despite Gavin’s squirming and grumbling for him to get on with it.

A hand curved against his cheek, fitting there to pull him in for a kiss, and Gavin couldn’t help melting into it. Ryan swallowed down his moan at the first gentle grind, the kind where he was testing the waters to see if Gavin was ready, and yet he still lingered, pressed as physically close to Gavin as he could get from head to toe, kissing him leisurely without truly moving yet. It was intoxicating to be right there on the edge of feeling and giving such pleasure, to know that Gavin was craving it as much as he was, and to then hold it out of reach for just a few moments longer.

And then Gavin broke away from his mouth, gasping, and whined,  _ “Please.” _

Gavin felt the shiver that raced across Ryan’s skin; it was thrilling to know how affected his partner was, to feel the evidence of how much Ryan wanted this too, and it fed back into his own enjoyment like the best kind of endless cycle. 

He sought out Ryan’s lips again as his partner built up a slow rhythm, and for once Gavin appreciated the unhurried pace. He always loved when things were faster and clumsier from how eager they were to get their hands on each other - and things very commonly went that way, given how impatient and whiny they could both be depending on the day and the situation - but there was something even sweeter about slowing things down from that to completely, thoroughly take each other apart. 

Gavin didn’t have a single complaint as Ryan rocked into him again, hitting deep and making him gasp into the hush of their bedroom; he  _ relished  _ the quiet rush of Ryan’s moan against his jaw, the slow roll of his hips as he moved into him again. Heat and tension rose gradually in Gavin’s chest, held tight like a bowstring that had been drawn back slowly; Gavin shivered and clamped his thighs tighter to Ryan’s sides at the next press, crumbling under the feeling of that tension vibrating with the urge to snap. He was already so close from the foreplay and sucking Ryan off - it wouldn’t take much to make him come.

Ryan shook against him again, that familiar race of  _ want _ making him tremble under Gavin’s fingertips, and his hips sped up just a little, spurred on by Gavin’s heightening pleasure - but it wasn’t rough, there was no frantic desperation to it. It was more like helplessly succumbing to their desires, falling apart when he heard Gavin’s quiet, muffled pleas against his shoulder.

When Ryan propped himself up on an elbow, Gavin first whined at the loss of his warmth and weight over him, but it quickly turned into a surprised, delighted moan: Ryan had taken Gavin in hand again, and he stroked him in time with his leisurely movements, thumbing at the head every time he rose to the tip. Eager, Gavin moved with him, bucking up into his touch and back onto his length again, and it was almost no time at all before he felt the first telltale tingles in his extremities, and then the long-awaited wash of pleasure he’d been craving. Gavin came over his stomach with a groan of Ryan’s name, broken up by his quick gasps and curses. With the way he clung tightly to Ryan, it wasn’t long before his partner followed him over the edge with a grunt.

They lay there afterwards, basking in the glow of it for a few long moments. Idly, Gavin stroked along Ryan’s back, tracing the bumps of his spine and the swell of firm muscle that he already knew so well. Lazily, they traded kisses back and forth, humming quietly at the last few indulgent shifts against each other to wring out every bit of pleasure they could. This was, admittedly, one of Gavin’s favourite parts of being intimate with Ryan: he was always so gentle, so sweet.

Eventually, they pried themselves apart, and Gavin wrinkled his nose at the mess between them. “Gross,” he huffed.

“Half of it’s your mess,” Ryan replied, playfully flicking his shoulder. He was grinning, his smile wide and warm and relaxed, and he slung an arm around Gavin to tuck him into his side again. “Shower time?”

“Bath time,” Gavin corrected. He leaned against Ryan, forcing him to take most of his weight with a little smirk of his own. “I’m  _ lazy, _ Ryan. I’m not standing up for a shower after that.”

He felt a pair of lips against his forehead, and his smile faded into something softer, sweeter. “You’re not hiding in bed while I get it ready,” Ryan murmured against his temple. “You’re not being that lazy. If I have to suffer in the cold, so do you.”

_ “Ryan.” _

He felt more than heard Ryan’s quiet chuckle in the way he shook next to him. “Love you!” Ryan said cheerfully, and before Gavin had the chance to protest, he found himself being tugged out of bed by the warm fingers tangled between his own.


End file.
